The New Greaser
by tine5699
Summary: This is a story of a girl named LeighAnn Wilson who has to move to Tulsa, Ok and she isn't very excited.But, when she meets Ponyboy she has a little change in heart.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Greaser**

_Chapter 1_

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

Ugh. I'm woken up by the loud beeping of my alarm clock. My dad is making us move again. I hate my dad he is always beating me ever since my mom died giving birth to me. Every night he comes home drunk and yells at me, I'm always so afraid so I always run to my room and hide. I hate being so afraid of him. I have scars on my back to show where he has hit me with his belt. That's the worst punishment and the damage is permanent. Yeah he's hit me and kicked me a couple of times but the bruises always go away.

After a couple of minutes I finally get up out of bed. Today we are driving down to Tulsa, OK. I get dressed in shorts with a slightly baggy black T-shirt; if I'm going to be a car with my dad for hours then I better get comfy, right?

_~Ponyboy's POV~_

I'm sitting in the living room watching Mickey mouse with Two-Bit and Soda when Darry comes in.

"Hey guys we're getting new neighbors, they will be here around noon so be nice." Darry announced.

"Aww, come on Darry aren't we always nice?" Two-Bit says with a grin.

"Two-Bit I'm just saying-"Darry started but got interrupted by Johnny, Steve, and Dally walking in.

"Hey, guys." Dally says, while they all walk in and sit down. Johnny sits next to me and Two-Bit on the couch, while Steve sits next to Soda by the wall.

"Ok, well since you are all here, we are getting new neighbors, they are coming this afternoon." Darry finishes, when he starts walking off Steve stops him by asking "Do you know if they're around our age?" I was wondering the same thing too, I hope they are because it would be nice to have another friend, you know besides the gang, but their more like family then anything.

"I'm not sure, they could be," with that Darry walks back into the kitchen. Just then Steve jumps up and tackles Soda to the ground. They start wrestling for a while until they are interrupted by a car's engine next door.

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

Finally the long ride is over, as we are pulling into the drive way of our new house I see 7 guys all watching the car as it drove up. When I look at them more closely I see that they are all really cute. No, scratch that, they are all really HOT! No, I have stop thinking like that, my dad doesn't like it when I get friends, he doesn't want me to tell any what he does to me. So he cuts me off from other people, which just makes my life even more miserable. But, they are all really hot.

So the one that really caught my eye was a boy that looked younger than the rest of them, he has light-brown, almost red hair and greenish-grey eyes. He seemed really dreamy, just by looking at him I wanted to know more about him.

Next to him was a boy that looked a bit older with silky hair and movie star good looks, he sorta looked like the dreamy boy, maybe they're brothers? The next boy had thick hair with a bunch of swirls that are a bit messed up, maybe he was just fighting? After him was a boy with grey eyes and long rusty colored hair with sideburns. The next guy was very muscular; he looked like the dreamy boy and the 'movie star'. The next guy had an elfish face with white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The last boy looked really shy and he had that look to him like he was a kicked puppy or something, he had jet black hair and dark fearful eyes.

When we stop in front of our new house my dad finally turns to me, "Ok, so this is the house now get out and look around." He says with a cold stare that makes me want to shrivel up and hide. But, luckily he got out of the car before I could, I hate being scared of him it's even worse to act scared in front of him. So I get out of the car and I can feel all of the eyes on me from the next house over. But, I try not to look over at them. So I just stand in front of the house and think, _great a new place to be tortured in._

_~Ponyboy's POV~_

When we are all outside the car stops then a man comes out, he has that look to him that says _stay way_. Then I'm thinking great, we have old and mean neighbors like the ones in the movies that you always want to stay away from. But, then my thoughts are broken when a really pretty girl steps out of the car she looks to be around 15 maybe 16. She has long dark brown hair, with dark blue eyes. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, just by looking at her makes me want to know more about her. For a while she just stands there looking at the house, with an expression on her face that makes her look like she doesn't want to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- I'm really glad that people like it so far. I'm going to add Sodapop's POV as well in there. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

_Chapter 2_

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

I have been unpacking the whole week and I finally finished. I was thinking about getting a job, but sadly I have to ask my dad first so he doesn't think I ran off. When we lived in Arkansas I worked at two jobs I worked mostly at night to get away from my father. On the weekends I worked in an old library, I love to read so it was really great to be around books all day. I also worked as a mechanic at an old gas station, I was one of the best they had, I was even better than most of the guys.

I remember on our way here I saw a gas station called the DX that is pretty close to where we live. I just hope that my dad says I can. I just have to convince him enough to let me get a job. When I first started working in the library I didn't tell my dad and he thought I ran away or told the police about what he does. But, when I came home that night I got it real bad. He was more drunk than ever! I walked in the house and he started to yell at me then he threw his beer bottle at me and now I have scars on the side of my arm from the glass. Sometimes I just think that he only keeps me around to clean and for him to take out his anger on me.

But, I really need to get out of the house so with that thought pushed away I get up from my bed and head down stairs. As I head down stairs from what I can see he has had only one beer so far, so were of on a good start.

"Um… Hey, dad I was thinking maybe I should get a job or something?" I say hoping for this to be quick.

"And why would you want that?" he says oh no he sounds angry, I must think of something quick. "Well I was thinking maybe I could have some extra money and if you want maybe I could give up some of my paycheck to help pay for the house and all you have done for me?" I say. God, I really hope I'm convincing and I actually would up some of my paycheck if it means I get away from him, but I was lying about what I said for all he has done for me. Yea right, all he has ever done for me was beat me and if I do that it's like I'm practically paying him to do it!

"Ok, fine you can get a job. But, you have to up half of you paycheck." He says in a tone I have never heard from him, resolve. Wow, I'm completely shocked! "Thanks dad," I say in a monotone voice because if he found I was happy he sure wouldn't let me get a job.

But, with that I walk out the door and head down to the DX.

_~Sodapop's POV~_

So far it has been a really boring morning. Nobody has come into the shop and Jason (My boss) is making me work behind the counter like usual. Right now Steve is in the garage fixin' up a car. I can't wait till lunch then I will have something to do finally. But, right now I'm walking around the store and listenin' to the Elvis on the radio. Then I see Steve walk in.

"Hey Steve," I say with my normal enthusiasm, but really I'm just happy to finally talk to someone!

"Hey Soda, I finished the car I was working on and now there's nothin' to do." Steve says with a hint of a tone that says _I'm bored._ "Yea, I get what you mean I haven't done anything all mornin'" I say as I walk closer to the counter. "Well we can talk now, what did you think of the new chick who moved in next to you?" Steve says with a tone that seems happier than usual, but I'm pretty sure he is just glad to talk about something. "I'm not sure, she was pretty but, she seemed like someone Ponyboy would date." I say and I really do think that she just has that look. "What do you mean, 'someone Ponyboy would date'?" Steve asks with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know she just looks like that person that would read for fun and stuff, ya know?" I say but before Steve can reply the bell on the door rings.

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

As I walk into the DX I see two of the boys that I saw next door a week ago. When the little bell on the door rings the 'movie star' and 'swirls' both look over in my direction. "Um…Hi, I saw the sign outside that says you need a new mechanic, and I just wanted to apply for the job." I say awkwardly. They both look at each other, then the 'movie star' speaks up "Ok, I'll go tell our boss, Jason." When he leaves there's an awkward silence between me and 'swirls'. Then finally the 'movie star' and who I think is Jason walk in. "so you're here for the mechanic job?" Jason says. "Yes." I say it kinda quiet. "Ok, come in the back and show me what you can do." With that he turns around and I follow him with the other two following me.

"Ok, show us what ya got." He says as he points to an old beat up truck. I walk over to the truck and find the problem immediately and get to work, luckily I wore old jean shorts and a black shirt today. It only takes me a couple of minutes to fix up the truck and have it runnin' again. When I turn around they all have impressed looks on their faces. Then finally Jason speaks up "ok, you go the job you start tomorrow." I'm so relieved that I got it. "Thank you." I say as he starts to walk off.

Then I look at the other two. "Hi, my name is Sodapop Curtis and this is my friend Steve Randle." The 'movie star' says or should I say Sodapop. "Hi, my name is LeighAnn, nice to meet you." I say with a small smile. "Hey, did you just move here?" the boy named Steve says. "Yea, I just moved here about a week ago." I say, "Oh, were you in that old grey truck?" Sodapop says with a curious expression on his face. "Um… Yea," I say kinda awkwardly, I'm not use to talking to people much because of my dad. "Then you probably saw us standing outside of the house next door." He says matter-o-factly "Um…Yea, I think there were 7 of you?" I say getting a bit more comfortable with talking to them. "Yea that was are whole little 'gang'." He says. When I'm about to talk again we hear Jason yell "Hey, more customers are coming, get back to work!" then me, Sodapop and Steve go back to the store and I Say good bye and tell them I will see them tomorrow. They seem really nice I wonder what the others are like. Maybe after lunch I will walk around some more and see if they have a library anywhere so I can possibly get another job.

_**Ok, so some of you guys may think that I'm talking too much about Steve and Sodapop but just wait the next chapter will have Ponyboy. Please Read and Review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

After lunch I start walking on the sidewalk looking around and seeing where everything is, I pass by a lot of stores, a movie house and a couple of diners. While I'm walking I feel like I'm being followed, but every time I turn around nobody's there. Then I hear a honk of a honk and see a red mustang with three guys in it. They are obviously drunk, and then I hear "Hey Baby, why don't you come over here with us?" Oh, great I really don't want to have to handle these guys. So I keep walking. "Hey greaser, I'm talking to ya!" Greaser? What's a greaser? I just keep on walking until I feel someone pull on my arm. Oh, God. Then they forcefully turn me around and start to drag me to the car until I kick them in the back of the knee, causing them to fall over. When they are on the ground I try to run away but they grab my leg so I can't, then I lean down and punch them right in the nose and I smile when I hear a crack. Then they let go of my leg and I run.

When I'm far enough I slow back down to a walk. I learned how to fight when I was younger, my dad had a friend that use to wrestle so he showed me some moves, at first I never thought I would use them but I'm glad he showed me. The only reason I don't fight back with my dad is because I know it's useless I'm not as strong as him. Then I finally find my way to the library.

_~Ponyboy's POV~_

A couple of weeks ago I asked Darry if I could get a job down at the library. I love being able to go down there and read, I told Darry that it would be nice to have some extra money and he said I could if I gave a small portion on the house. So of course I agreed. On my way there I see a red mustang on the side of the rode then I see a girl. She kinda looks like the new girl that moved in next door. I see a soc on the ground and the girl punches his nose and blood starts to pour out then I see her run off.

I quickly walk past the soc's as the other two get out to help the one on the ground. When I'm farther away I slow down some. Man, that girl sure can punch. She was pretty fast too, but I would be faster also if I knew some soc's were after me.

As I walk up to the library is see the girl again, when I take a closer look I see that it is the new girl next door. Wow, she sure is pretty. When I walk closer I hear that she is asking about getting a job here. I hope she does, I don't really know why though; I just want to spend time with her for some reason. "Ponyboy," Mrs. Kim, the librarian, calls me over. "Yes, Mrs. Kim?" I ask her. "This is LeighAnn; she is going to start working here on the weekends do you mind showing her around?" She asks, "No, I don't mind." I say, I can't believe I'm going to see this girl on the weekends, or should I call her LeighAnn. "Thank you, Ponyboy." She says then gets back to work.

While me and LeighAnn start walking away I decide I should introduce myself, "Hi, my name is Ponyboy Curtis." She then looks at me and smiles; wow she has a beautiful smile. Everything about her just looks perfect but when I look into her eyes I can see pain and sorrow. "Hi, my name is LeighAnn Wilson." She says her voice is so soft and lovely. God, I just met her and I'm already falling for her. She is just so-

My thoughts are paused when she speaks again. "Are you brothers with Sodapop down at the DX?" When did she meet Sodapop? "Yea, when did you meet him?" Soda always seems to get the girl and this time I actually like her. "About an hour ago, I went down to the DX to get a job, when I lived in Arkansas I used to work at an old gas station and I was a mechanic, but on the weekends I use to work at the library because I love to read." I didn't know she was a mechanic that's pretty cool, I'm glad she likes reading too, she seems like someone who loves to read. "That's cool; I love to read too, that's why I like to work down here at the library. But, most greasers don't work in these types of places, but most soc's don't work." When I finish she looks really confused. "What are greasers and soc's?" she asks for a moment I'm surprised but then I remember, she just moved here of course she doesn't know what greasers and soc's are. "Well greasers are like us the poor people that live on the east side and soc's are the rick kids that live on the west side. They think they are better than us because they get everything handed to them." When I finish she looks like she understands better. I wish I could just stay here and talk to her all day but sadly I can't I have to get back to work and she has to leave.

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

When Ponyboy's finished showing me around he has to get back to work, I wish I could just stay there and talk to him all day, because he seems like the kind of person who you can tell anything to. God, I like him even more now. But I doubt he likes me I'm not that pretty and I seem kinda like a guy for liking cars.

It's starting to get darker so I decide to go home. When I get there I see my dad home with a bunch of empty beer bottles lying on the ground around him. Oh, God. He's drunk again. I try to slip into the house unnoticed but of course he sees me. "Hey, LeighAnn where've you been?" he slurs. "Um… I was just down at the library." I answer slowly inching towards the stairs. Then he grabs my arms and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. Then he throws me on the ground and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

When I wake up, I'm the ground near the end of the stairs. I try to sit up but my back hurts and I have a massive headache. He must have not been that mad yesterday. He only threw me on the ground; well it was hard enough for me to get knocked out. But, I could've been worse, he could have hit me with his belt, punched and kicked me, I'm lucky he only threw me on the ground. When I stand up a wave of dizziness hits me and I almost fall over, but luckily I catch myself. When I get up the stairs I quickly go to my room. When I get in I look in the mirror on my dresser. I have a big scar on my forehead, near the left side. Great how am I going to cover that up? Well I could say I tripped and fell and hit my head, that's partly true.

I get dressed in something old and comfy, because I have to go work at the DX today. When I'm finished getting dressed I head down stairs. Luckily I don't think my dad's home. So I quickly grab a piece of toast and start heading towards the DX.

When I get there I see that Sodapop and Steve are already here. When I open the door, Sodapop looks over at me with a smile plastered on his face. "Hi Sodapop." I say while returning his smile. "Hey LeighAnn. Why is there a scratch on your head?" Great he noticed. Well of course he noticed, you have a huge scratch on your forehead! "Um… I tripped and fell and then I hit my head." I say hoping he doesn't ask any more questions. "Oh, Ok. Well Steve is in the back he can tell you which cars to fix up." He says and I start heading to the back.

An hour or two has passed by and we have been talking about cars and whatnot. Then the red mustang from yesterday pulls up. Great, the best part is the guy whose nose I broke is the one driving and bringing it in. Ugh.

"Hey you're that girl that broke my nose yesterday." The guy says. When he says that Steve turns toward me and gives me a questioning look. "Yea because you tried to get me in your car, I'm not stupid." I retort. He starts to get out of the car but luckily Steve stops him. When the guy leaves Steve turns to me. "What happened?" He asked, I had a feeling someone was gonna ask me that today. "I was walking down the street on my way to the library and this car pulls up next to me and the guys inside kept calling to me so I ignored them. Then he got out and grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards their car. So I kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to fall so I tried to run but he grabbed my leg so then I punched him in the nose and ran off." I explain. "Huh. Your one tough girl." Steve shakes his head and we get back to work.

When lunch time comes Steve and Sodapop invite me over for lunch. When we get there all of the guys from a week ago are there, except for 'muscles'. When I walk in I automatically see Ponyboy. "Hey guys this is LeighAnn." Sodapop says and they all turn their heads. "Hi" is all I say, for a while its quiet. But then Sodapop breaks the silence. "Oh, LeighAnn this is Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny and Ponyboy." They all nod as he says their names. We all sit down and talk for a while but then we have to leave. The rest of the day is normal. Then it's time to close up and head home, we all walk together until I part to go to my house. When I walk in my dad isn't home, well that's a first.

_~Ponyboy's POV~_

Ever since lunch time I couldn't stop thinking about LeighAnn. She is just perfect, she has a great laugh and one of the best smiles and it seems that she can always cheer you up when you're having a bad day. God, I just can't stop. Once I start thinking about her the rest of my mind goes blank. I'm just really confused, I just met her yesterday and I'm already thinking of her all the time. I'll ask Soda maybe he'll know what it means.

That night when Soda gets home I go up and tell him about it. For a while we just sit there and I try to explain my feelings about her. Luckily Soda's a pretty good listener. The whole time I'm talking he's smiling like he knows something that I don't. When I finally finish I wait for a while for Soda to finish thinking about it. "Pony you may be in love." He says smiling even wider. "What? I can't be in love I officially met her yesterday." I say. Love? I'm only 14 (almost 15) I can't be in love. "Yesterday? You mean today?" He asks. Oh yea I didn't tell him about yesterday. "No, when I went to the library she was there asking for a job on the weekends, so I showed her around and I got to know her a little bit better." I say, but I didn't tell him about the part where she beat up that soc. "And…?" He asks, he seems really happy. "Well, it's just that I liked her even more after we finished talking and I found out that we some stuff in common and I just don't know what to do." I say and I really do mean it, I'm confused about what I should do. Do I tell her or do I keep it a secret? "Pony, just tell her. But not right away, she did just move here you don't wanna rush her." He says, I'm really glad that I have someone to talk to. "Thanks Soda. But when do I tell her?" I say. "Tell her when the time is right, you'll see what I mean." He says then he walks away. When the time is right? I just hope she doesn't freak out when I do decide to tell her.

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

Since my dad isn't home I decide to look around some more. For a while it's all boring then I see the attic. I didn't know we had an attic. I pull the little ladder down and start to climb up. When I get up there I see a bunch of boxes and a desk with a lot of dust and spider webs everywhere. I don't think my dad even knows about up here. This really cool, I have a place to go when my dad is really drunk. I just have to go up when he's not looking so he doesn't find it. While I'm up here I decide to dust and clean up a little. When it's all clean I go back down stairs and grab some blankets and pillows for when I need to come up here. When I'm getting everything ready my dad comes home. He starts to yell and I hear him coming up stairs, so I pull up the ladder and hide. Well I guess I'll be staying up here tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

I wake up and I start to freak out. Where am I? Then I remember that last night I stayed in the attic when my dad came home. I slowly push down the ladder and take careful steps. When I get down stairs I'm relieved to see that he's not home. Phew. I go upstairs and change. Today is Saturday and I get to see Ponyboy. He is so dreamy and perfect. I love his name, it's special and different.

I go downstairs and get something to eat and head out the door. When I get out I see Ponyboy. He sees me and I wave. "Hey do you wanna walk together?" he asks and I nod my head and walk over to him.

When we finally get to the library we check in and get to work. "Hey is Ponyboy your real name?" I ask, I just have to know. "Yea, my dad wanted me and Soda to have unique names, but I don't like mine much." He says as we head over to the book shelves. "What? I like your name! It's unique and different like you said and why haven't I seen your parents?" I ask then his smile fades and I instantly regret asking him that. "They died when I was younger, due to a car accident." He says glumly while looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry I didn't know." I say with a frown. "It's ok, how would you have known." Then we get back to work.

_~Ponyboy's POV~_

A couple of hours later we get our lunch break. I decide to take her to the dingo. When we get there I see a lot of guys checking her out. God, why does she have to be so hot? But that's not the only reason I like her. When we find a table we sit and we order and we get two burgers and fries and two Pepsi's.

We sit there and eat for a while, until some soc comes over to our table. "Hey babe, why are you hanging out with this greaser? Why don't you come over with me and my friends? _We_ can show you a good time." He says with a grin. "No thanks, I'm good." She says, and then goes back to her burger. I try not to smile. "We won't take no for an answer." He says and grabs her arm, and yanks her up. I stand up and push him away from her and she spins and kicks him in the stomach. He hunches over in pain and I grab her hand and we leave.

Once we're out the door I make sure she's ok. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I asked with worry in my voice. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for helping by the way." She says and for a second I see a small blush creep on her face, then she looks away. We start walking over to the library. When we get there we still have over an hour till our shifts start. So we decide to stay and read a little I read "Gone With the Wind" and she reads "To Kill a Mockingbird". We sit and read for a couple of minutes then we start talking again because I want to know her more. "Hey when you moved here I saw you get out of a car with a man is he you dad?" I ask, and she shifts uncomfortably in her chair. "Yea, that's my dad he made us move here." She says with sorrow in her voice. "Where's your mom?" I ask curious to know the answer. Then I see her eyes waver with moisture threatening to spill. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you upset, I'm sorry I brought it up." I say regretting I even asked her. "No, it's alright you didn't know." She reassures me with a small sad looking smile. "She died giving birth to me, so I don't know much about her." She says as the tears spill over. I hate having to see her cry and knowing that I'm the one that brought those tears. So I go over to her and engulf her into and hug and she wraps her arms around my waist while she cry's into my shirt. For a while we just sit there with me stroking her soft beautiful hair and sending her soothing words, while her cries start to slow down to a stop.

When she's finished we have to get back to work. I just can't help thinking about it; I never knew that her mother died when she was born. I was upset when my parents died but at least I knew them. Then I can't help thinking about the way she felt in my arms, it felt perfect or meant to be. I wonder if she feels the same…

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

I can't stop thinking about my mother now. Even though I never knew her it feels like I do. I remember a couple of years ago when my dad wasn't home, I looked around in his room. But that's just because I'm naturally curious person, and I found a box under his bed with pictures of her, and an old diary of hers. When I found it I took it and read it, it was all about her life from when she was 13, when she got it. as I read more towards the end she wrote down what she felt and how it was like to be pregnant with me. The day before my birthday was her last entry, I remembered it and I can never forget it…

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is May 7, 1948 and I'm in the hospital getting ready to bring a new child in this world. I already know it's going to be a girl, but I still can't think of a name. Michael _**(A/N: LeighAnn's dad)**_ wanted me to get to name her. With everything that has been going on its hard to think of a name. A couple of weeks ago I got really sick and I know I'm most likely going to die sometime soon I just hope my child is able to be born. So far I have thought of a couple of names, Britney, but it sounds like one of those preppy girls at school. I also thought of Elizabeth, but now that I think of it I want it to be something different… I got it! LeighAnn, it's different not many people have that name so I'm going to name her that. LeighAnn, it even sounds pretty, and different…_

That's when it stopped and the letters got mushed together so I couldn't read it. I was upset when Ponyboy brought up the subject, but I'm pretty sure he was gonna find out sometime. Then, when I think about it I liked how he comforted me, he is so sweet. I really like him and I want to tell him but I don't know how or when even and I don't want to scare him off. But I will when the time comes, but one thing I hate is all of these guys hitting on me. About half an hour ago some guys came in and started to talk to me and check me out until they were told to leave. But, one thing I saw was a hint of jealousy on Ponyboy's face, when they were flirting with me. Maybe he likes me to, I really hope so. But I shouldn't get my hopes up.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

It has been about a month since I told Ponyboy about my mother. Ever since then we have always talked more and when my dad wasn't around I would always hang around the Curtis' house. Luckily since my dad is almost never home I hang out with them a lot. They are starting to feel more like family to me, more of a family than my dad that is. I just have to be careful and make sure my dad doesn't find out. But today me and Ponyboy don't have any work because they are remodeling the library. We get a couple of weeks off because of that but when we go back to work Mrs. Kim said that we would get a raise, not by much but a raise is a raise.

So right now we are at the Curtis' house just the two of us. Steve, Soda, and Darry are at work and who knows were Two-bit is and Dally is most likely at buck's place. It's raining hard outside and I'm pretty sure there is gonna be a storm. I like the rain, the little pitter patter noise it makes is just relaxing and calm to me. But I hate storms, all types of storms even if it's just a thunder storm. I haven't had very good 'backgrounds' with storms. When I was younger there was a huge earthquake and all of the power went out and everything started to shake and fall all around me. I was only around 6 at the time, so it was pretty damn scary. The worst part was when my dad came home he started to beat me and whip me with his belt the sound started to mix in with the lightening outside. After that day I was scared for life. Whenever there is a storm I always curl up and hide, people may think I over exaggerate with storms but if they knew what I have to go through they would probably curl up in a ball and hide too.

But, me and Ponyboy are sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. It's only around 3 but it is still really dark out. Then all of the sudden the power goes out. Great, just what I didn't want to happen. Then there is a large crack of lightening and I practically jump onto Ponyboy's lap. Then the lightening cracks again and I hide my face into his chest and he puts his arms around me and tries to soothe me, but it doesn't work because I can tell that I'm shaking, badly. "Hey, LeighAnn are you ok?" Ponyboy asks me in a concerned tone. "Um… Yea… I just really hate storms." I say my voice muffled by his shirt. "It's ok, I'm here nothing is going to hurt you." He says while stroking my hair trying to calm me. "Why are you afraid of storms?" he asks his tone relaxing. "I have ever since I was little." I explain, I don't want to tell him about the part with my dad though. "Oh, well you'll be fine" he says then the power comes back on and I pick my head up and look at him. "Thanks, Ponyboy." I say and he smiles at me, then the door opens and Steve and Sodapop come in with Two-Bit staggering behind. "Oh, Ponyboy getting' some action" Two-Bit says making everyone laugh except for me and Ponyboy who have bright red faces. Then I slide off of his lap and they all came over and sat around the couch.

"So, what were you guys just doin'?" Steve asks with a smirk.

"Well, we were just watching Mickey Mouse when the power went out and LeighAnn doesn't like storms so I was just comforting her." Ponyboy explains and they all give us questioning looks. Then I see my dad's car pull up. "Um… I better get going see ya'll tomorrow." I say then I go to the door and rush down the steps and over to my house. Maybe I could sneak in and he won't see me. So I slowly open the door and it squeaks a little and I curse under my breath. My dad turns around with a smug look on his face and a bottle in his hand. "Where have you been LeighAnn?" he says while taking off his belt. Oh no, this can't be good.

_~Ponyboy's POV~_

When LeighAnn leaves all of the questions started coming. "Ok, now what were you really doing Ponyboy?" Soda asked me. "That's actually what happened. We were on the couch watching Mickey Mouse when to power went out and lightning struck and she got all jumpy and landed in my lap so I tried to calm her down and she told me that she hated storms ever since she was a little kid." I say in one big breath. Then Steve opens his mouth to ask another question when we hear a loud noise, kinda like lightning and a high pitched scream that sounds like LeighAnn and glass breaking coming from next door. "What the hell was that?" Steve says as we all stand up and head over to LeighAnn's house. When we get closer I see the door is wide open. The next thing I see practically shatters my heart. I see LeighAnn laying on the ground unconscious with blood running down her back and blood mixed with pieces of glass on her arm. Then I move my gaze up over to her dad with his belt, that is dripping with blood, in his hand, he is obviously drunk. "Oh my God," Two-bit says as he runs over to LeighAnn's dad to stop him from hurting her again. He starts to struggle against him so Steve and Soda go help. "Ponyboy, bring LeighAnn over to the house." Soda says trying to hold her dad back. Then I go over to LeighAnn laying on the floor with tears threating to fall. Then I pick her up and a take her over to the house. I feel numb all over; I never knew she went through that. That's probably why she hates to talk about her personal life, mostly her dad.

When I get inside I carefully set her down on the couch. She looks so fragile. I go over to the kitchen and grab and washcloth and wet it. I come back over to where she is laying and start to clean up the blood on her arm. When I start taking the glass out of her are it looks like glass from a bear bottle. Sick, her dad hit her with his belt then threw his bear bottle at her! How have I not seen this? Now that I'm thinking about it I have seen this, the whole time I've known her I have seen bruises on her arms and legs. But whenever I asked her about them she always said that she accidently ran into things. I never really thought she was telling the truth, but I can't believe it's been her dad hurting her all this time.

Then Two-Bit, Steve and Soda come in and over to the couch, where LeighAnn is laying. "I never knew her dad beat her." Steve exclaims, they all seem pretty pissed. But lately she is becoming more like family than anything. "We called the cops, there over there taking care of him." Soda tells me and all I can so is nod. Then Darry comes in "Hey, why are the cops…" he starts then he stops when he sees LeighAnn. "What happened?" he asked as he rushed over to us. "Well, when we came home we saw these two cuddling and LeighAnn said she had to get home, then a couple of minutes later we heard her scream so we ran over there and saw her unconscious with her dad standing over her with his belt out." Two-bit explained, Darry's eyes widened as he looked LeighAnn over. When he got to her back we saw that it was ripped and when we finished cleaning up all of the blood we all looked at it with wide eyes at all of the scars she had covering her back. Then she slowly started to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter __7_

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

When I slowly start to wake up my head is killing me and my eyes are too blurry to see anything. Then I notice that I'm on my stomach and my back is most likely exposed. _Great. _All I remember is that after I left the Curtis' house my dad hit with his belt and punched me into unconsciousness. Then my eyes readjust and I can make out that I'm lying on the Curtis' couch. When I try to turn over there is a stabbing pain in my left arm and someone comes to help me sit up. When I'm finally sitting up straight I see everyone, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Darry and, Ponyboy, staring at me. For a While we just sit there not saying anything until Soda speaks up, "Why didn't you tell us?" He asks and they all look concerned. "He told me if I ever told anyone he would kill me and the people I told." I say while looking down at my lap. "Why haven't you ever tried to run?" Steve asks. "I did once when I was 6 but he found me and that's when he started using his belt." I say trying not to remember. "How… How long has he been beating you?" Darry asked hesitantly. "Ever… ever since I was able to walk, he always hit me or pushed me and yelled at me telling me that it's my fault my mother died." I said letting a tear fall down my cheek and onto my hand that was in my lap. "How did your mother die?" Two-Bit asked all of them listening closely now that my voice is decreasing to a whisper. "She died giving birth to me." I say and they are all quiet.

For a while we sit there in the quiet waiting for someone to actually say something. Then the door swings open and Dally walks in. "Hey, why are the cops next door?" he asked and my head shot up. "You guys called the cops?" I ask worriedly. "Yea, we had to LeighAnn he was beating you and he could have killed you." Soda explained, "But if he's in jail then their gonna make me go to a girls home. I can't go to a girl's home." I say shaking my head. "What happened?" asked a clueless Dally. We are all quiet for a while until Soda decides to tell him what happened starting with when they came home and what I just got finished telling them before he came over.

When Soda finished talking silent tears are coming from my eyes. Even though having to hear it wasn't as bad as going through it, I still didn't want to be reminded. When Ponyboy sees my tears he leans over and envelopes me into his arms trying to comfort me again. He is so sweet, I'm glad he's here comforting me; it helps me feel a lot better… Then Darry breaks my thoughts "Don't worry LeighAnn we won't let you go to a girl's home, Ok?" he says reassuringly, and I look over at him and give him a small smile "Thanks Darry." I say quietly. Then he told me that I could stay there until we figured everything out in the morning. When Dally, Two-Bit and Steve left Darry and Sodapop went to bed leaving me and Ponyboy.

"Do you mind me asking, How often does he beat you?" He asks shyly but I can tell that he is angry. I glad that he cares about me, and again he's so sweet asking me if I minded him asking. "No I don't mind and he beats me daily." I say in a whisper and he scoots closer to me and wraps his arms around me once again. I feel so safe in his arms, like nothing can hurt me. "Thank you for comforting me it's helping a little." I say giving him a shy smile.

_~Ponyboy's POV~_

I can't believe she had to go through all of that torture. I feel like I need to protect her seeing her in pain makes me want to destroy that pain and make her happy again. I just want to be able to see her smile, that beautiful smile that just makes my heart melt. I hated to have to ask her about when her father abused her but I just needed to know. When she said daily my heart just shattered into pieces, I had to comfort her again and when I pulled her into my arms it felt… right. Like it was meant to be, and I just never want to let her go. "Thank you for comforting me it's helping a little." She says giving me a shy smile, I can still tell she's in pain but I'm glad I can help, even if it's just a little. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. But don't worry I won't -I mean- we won't let anything happen to you." I say noticing that I said that I wouldn't I hope she doesn't find me as some creep. Then she turns around to face me and we are so close, if I moved forward just a little our lips would touch. "You mean it? You would do that for me?"  
She asked hopefully. "Of course I would, I hate having to see you upset." I admit. Then she catches me by surprise and cups my face in her soft hands and pulls me in for a kiss. We stay like that for a while until she wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her so she is practically sitting on my lap. "Hey Pony you should get to bed you have work tomorrow-"Soda says walking out of our room and we pull away from each other both of us blushing. But not soon enough because he is grinning like crazy. "So... What were you two just doin' out here?" He says with a smug look on his face. "Um… Uh…" I say "We were just getting to bed." LeighAnn says while she gets off of my lap and I stand up. "uh huh, sure you were." He says then he turns around and walks back into our room. But before I go I look back at LeighAnn and she gives me that _we'll talk about it later_ look.

When I get in the room and close the door Soda is on the bed waiting for an explanation of what he just saw. "Before you ask any questions she kissed me." I say holding my hands out in front of me. "Ok, but I sure looked like you enjoyed it too." He said and I can feel the heat rushing to my face. "um… Well… Yeah…" I say and his smile widens, if that's even possible. "how long have you liked her?" he asks as I walk over to the bed and lay down. "Ever since I saw her get out of the car when she first moved here." I say shyly trying not to look at him. "So how did you get her to kiss you? Or should I say how did she get you to kiss her?" he says anxiously waiting for my answer so I tell him everything that happened since everyone left. "But, I'm really confused I really like her I like everything she does and every second I spend with her I like her more." I say and he grins at me and says, "I think you may be in love, Pony."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

When I lay down to go to sleep I can't help but think about the way his lips felt against mine. They just felt so… perfect. I still can't believe that he likes me too. I am little upset that Soda had to come in and ruin our moment but it was gonna happen sooner or later. I still remember the first day I came here, when I first saw Ponyboy. I never would have thought it would lead to more, but I'm happy it did. With that thought in mind I finally fall asleep.

In the morning I wake up to the smell of eggs. I sit up and head into the kitchen to see Ponyboy cooking breakfast. Wow, he can cook too? He just keeps getting better and better.

"Good Mornin'" I say with a yawn.

"Oh, Hey LeighAnn." He says lifting up the corners of his lips. The lips that I kissed.

"I didn't know you could cook." I say while I go to sit down at the table.

"Yea, my mom taught us." He says his smile leaving his face.

"Oh… Well it smells good." I say trying to brighten the mood.

"Thanks." He says and goes back to watching the eggs.

"Do you know if anyone else is up?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"No, just us, I think." He responds. Just then Soda walks in.

I laugh "You thought wrong." I say with a smirk.

"I didn't know." He says and I look at Soda as he sits down.

"So… What were you two just talkin' about?" he asks with his normal smile.

"Oh, just that I didn't know he could cook." I answer.

"Uh-Huh. Sure you were. Hey are you guys dating?" he asks and me and Ponyboy look at each other and it is silent for a while until Steve and Two-Bit come into the house as loud as usual.

"Hey guys, watcha doin'? Two-Bit asks, as him and Steve come into the kitchen and sit down next to me and Soda.

I can tell what Soda is gonna say so I speak before he can. "Oh, nothing just waiting for breakfast." I say with a smile. "Actually-"Soda starts but Ponyboy cuts him off. "Breakfast is ready" he says loudly placing plates down in front of us. "Wow. This tastes great!" I say after I take a bite hoping no one will question what Soda was about to say.

After breakfast me and Ponyboy have to leave for work. "Bye guys," we say.

_~Soda's POV~_

I have to tell them about LeighAnn and Ponyboy. When they leave I watch them walk down the street. When they are out of ear shot I turn around and let it all out.

"Ok, Last night I came to get Ponyboy to go to sleep for work and I saw LeighAnn on his lap while they were having a full out make out session!" I say in one breath and I see them grin widely. "So that's what they didn't want us to know." Steve said. "I am definitely gonna make fun of them when they get back from work." Two-Bit adds.

"Yea, I can tell that Ponyboy likes her a lot! And I can see that LeighAnn likes him too. I've just been waiting for them to finally tell each other." I say and they nod in agreement.

"Yea the kid finally made a move." Steve says.

"Actually he said that LeighAnn is the one who made the first move." I correct him.

"Really? He made the girl make the move first?" Two-Bit comments shaking his head.

"I just wonder where it goes." I say hoping they do get together; they seem perfect for each other.

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

When we get to the library we check in and get to work. While we're working I just have to bring up what happened last night.

"Hey, about last night I've been meaning to talk to you about it." I say while trying to put a book on one of the taller shelves but I can't so Ponyboy helps me.

"Yea, I have too. Well, I-I've kinda liked you… for a while." He stammers out.

"Yea, I have too. How long have you liked me?" I asked.

"Well… ever since I saw you get out of your car the first day you got here." He answers truthfully. _Really?_ That's about how long I've like him.

"Really? Well I've liked you ever since I saw you standing outside of your house when I first came here." I say looking down, blushing.

Then he picks my chin up so we are looking in each other's eyes. "I never thought you would like someone like me. You're beautiful, smart, and just amazing." He says and I smile. "Do you really think all of that?" I ask hopefully. "Of course. I just don't know what you see in me you could get any guy you want and you chose me." He said, does he really think that? "What? You're perfect, you're sweet, smart, and you can't forget you _are_ pretty cute." I say nudging him and giving him a smile. He returns it and I just realize how close we are. Then he leans in and our lips touch for a second but we pull apart when we hear a book drop. Why do we always get interpreted! Then I grab more books and head to the next row.

After work we walk home in silence, until I break it. "So does this mean we are dating?" I ask curiously. "Yea, I hope so. If that's ok with you." He says always thinking of me first how sweet. I smile at him and peck his cheek. "So I take that as a yes?" he asks hopefully. "Yes, of course I would love to date you and I'm pretty sure that Soda told the others about us last night." I say and he nods. "Yea, I kinda knew he was gonna tell them." He says matter of factly. "You know we did get off of work earlier than usual do you wanna maybe go to the lot for some peace and quiet for a while?" I ask knowing his answer. "Yea, that's a good idea. Maybe for once we will be able to kiss without being interrupted." He says and I nod my head in agreement.

When we get to the lot we see the sun starting to set. It's so beautiful, when I lived in Arkansas I used to go outside and look at the sunset when my dad came home earlier than usual. "I love getting to look at the sunset, the beautiful mixture of oranges, yellows and pinks and sometimes that purple shadow." I say watching the sun lower into the horizon. "Yea I do too, no one else ever wants to watch the sunset with me." Ponyboy says turning his head to look at me. "I'll watch the sunset with you." I said and he smiles widely at me. Then he puts his arm around my waist and I lean my head on his shoulder.

For a while we just sit there and watch the sunset then I look up at him and he looks down at me. My eyes keep on looking at his lips; I really want to kiss him again. He smiles and I think he gets the hint because he lifts my chin up more and his lips gently connect with mine. This is just perfect the two of use kissing in front of the sunset and finally we aren't interrupted.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note-**

**I am so sorry but this isn't a chapter I am having huge writers block and I don't know what to write so please give me ideas! I've been trying to think of new ideas but my mind goes blank! It would be really helpful! Thanks and always review and give me ideas!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_~LeighAnn's POV~_

So far it's been a month since me and Ponyboy started dating. No one was that surprised when we told them though. Soda said that he knew we would end up together. I've also been getting closer to the gang. They were like my family now.

When Ponyboy's parents died Darry moved into their room and Pony stayed in Soda's room with him because of his nightmares. So since I was going to be staying there for a while I got Darry's old room and they cleaned up Pony's as a type of "guest" bedroom, Or a place where the others in the gang would stay if the couch was occupied.

Right now Ponyboy, Two-bit, Johnny and I are watching Mickey. Then I get up and head into the kitchen to get a Pepsi.

"Hey do you guys want anything?" I ask while popping my head around the corner.

"Yea, can you get me a beer?" Two-bit asks and the others shake their heads.

So I go back in to the kitchen and grab his beer and my Pepsi. Then the door opens and slams shut. When I walk back out I see Soda and Steve.

"Hey, guys." I say as I sit down on the couch next to Ponyboy.

"Hey we were gonna go down to the dingo for lunch you guys wanna come?" Soda asked.

"Sure but after me and Pony have to go to work, Mrs. Kim gave us the morning off because she wasn't gonna be there." I said standing up and the others followed.

Once we got there it was busy like usual so we didn't stay long. After we left Two-bit suggested we go and get some ice cream. I got my favorite, vanilla, I know it's plain but I like it. It is sweet and doesn't go over the top, like adding a bunch of mix-ins. Ponyboy, Johnny and Soda all got chocolate, Steve got strawberry, and Two-bit got Rainbow Sherbet—A combination of Lemon, Lime, and Raspberry flavoring in sherbet. We all got cones.

As we were walking and Two-bit was telling us why ice cream is the best thing in the world, then I got a mischievous idea. I turned my head and saw Ponyboy listening to Two-bit and licking his ice cream. When he was about to get another lick I pushed the up cone and got his ice cream all over his nose and mouth.

He looked at me with a shocked expression and I just laughed. Everyone looked at me then at Ponyboy and laughed with me. Then I saw him smirk at me and the next thing I knew we were all shoving ice cream at each other. I have never felt so happy and relaxed before. But, sadly nothing lasts forever. I see a forest green mustang driving up to us.

"Hey baby, you look pretty dirty why don't ya come with us we could…clean you up." One of the soc's said with a wink. I just roll my eyes and ignore them. "Hey grease I'm talking to ya." The same soc said. When I looked to my side I see Johnny tense and panicked. I know about the soc's beating him up, I can just tell how worried he is. "Yea? Well I'm ignorin' ya." I shout back, and then I see that I'm pissin' him off and I smirk.

Then I hear the doors open and see them come up to us. _Just great._ There were six of them, I know Johnny wouldn't fight, and Ponyboy will try but he's not the greatest fighter. So technically its four against six. Not a fair fight, but who ever said the soc's are fair?

Two of them run up to me and the other four ran to Steve, Soda, and Two-bit. I kick the first guy in the stomach but the other one comes behind me and holds my arms behind my back. While the guy I kicked in the stomach was occupied with the pain I tried to get out of the second guys hold.

But that barely did anything. I was thinking maybe I could kick him where the sun don't shine, _he'll back off_. But it's like he could read my mind because he moves his legs back slightly. That also brought his face forward so his chin practically rested on my head. _Good._ Suddenly I jumped up and heard his jaw smack up and his teeth collapse into each other. Finally he loosens his hold and I break free. But he got me in the cheek then I kick him to the ground and punch him multiple times in his nose until I hear a crunch.

I continue to punch him until he's knocked out. Then I run over to Soda, Steve and Two-bit and help them out. Once they are all either knocked out or already left we leave. On our way home we see Ponyboy, Johnny and another boy running towards us.

"Hey, did you guys already beat them?" Ponyboy asks.

"Yea." Steve says proudly.

"Oh. Sorry we went to get someone to help and we saw Tim walking over there so we were just coming back to help. But I guess you guys didn't need it." Ponyboy says motioning to the guy, Tim.

"Yea we're good. We had LeighAnn she can kick ass!" Two-bit exclaimed.

"Yea, did you know that she beat up two soc's on her own then helped us beat up the other four?" Soda asked and Tim looked at me with a confused expression.

"Wait, is this the girl you're dating?" Tim asks Ponyboy.

"Yup," Ponyboy says proudly.

"Wow, she is mighty fine. How did you pull it off? I never thought you would be able to get a girl like that." Tim says pointing to me.

"I don't really know." Ponyboy said truthfully.

"Hey can we go back home now I feel sticky from the ice cream earlier." I said and they all nodded.

Once we got home Tim already left and we all took showers and me and Ponyboy got ready to go to work.

**Ok so that was the chapter. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I couldn't think of many ideas. But thank you to **_**Just obsessed **_**for the idea of the ice cream fight. Please review and please feel free to give me ideas! Thanks!**


End file.
